Amnesia
by Hopedruid
Summary: Memories define a person. If you can't remember, you can't move forward. Or Peach is a lesbian, but she just can't remember it.
1. Chapter 1

Peach normally was cheerful. Even in this strange dimension where she had to fight all the time. Sure the fights could be painful, and they weren't always friendly competitions. Peach still preferred to look on the bright side. She had a lot of fun! Before coming here she hadn't fought very often, but she had developed some defense skills, and fighting all this time helped her to hone them. Bowser couldn't kidnap her very easily anymore! And most of her friends were here too. She was even able to find a lot of new friends here.

Not everybody was very kind though.

Particularly some of the audience members. Apparently...Peach had a sizable rear end.

It wasn't exactly the case that Peach wasn't aware of this. However, in her mind, it was just a thing that...was. Not necessarily good or bad. She didn't really think about it. Judging by a lot of people's reactions in the audience though it was apparently a bad thing. People calling her fat ass. Saying she should go on a diet.

This bothered Peach. She wasn't naturally too self-conscious of a person. However, this did hurt her. She considered the Audience to be, in a sense, her subjects, and as such, she was responsible for their welfare. So she felt if they found her bottom displeasing to look at...she should probably do her best to change that.

So Peach decided to go talk to Wii Fit Trainer.

When Peach approached her, Wii Fit Trainer was exorcising as per usual. In the pose she was in, she was bending down, exposing her rear to Peach. Peach took a scrutinizing gaze of it. She'd never really noticed it before. She didn't often look at people's bums. Now though she saw the appeal of it. Truly Wii Fit Trainer had an excellent bottom. Round, and perky, and of a pleasing size. Apart of Peach just wanted to reach forward and grab it, though she didn't know why. She felt oddly...excited.

"Do you need something Peach?" Said the Wii fit trainer's calming voice. Peach had always liked her.

"Y-Yes. I'd like to work out with you." Peach said.

"Oh really? I'm pleased to help you, but I'm wondering why you chose to come to me today. You've never seemed interested in working out before." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Oh well I just wanted to get in shape is all." Peach said.

"In shape? You seem pretty darn in shape with me. I should know. I've fought with you before. Against you as well. I would love to lead you to a more fit lifestyle if you want to. But you have to want it for the right reasons." Wii Fit Trainer.

"Right reasons...?" Peach asked.

"Yes. The desire should come from you. Not from anyone else forcing you." Wii Fit trainer said. This gave Peach some pause.

"Well it should be fine then! The desire comes from me." Peach said. It came from a desire to please her subjects by getting her booty slimed down.

"Alright then. If your sure. We will start out slow. As things go along, feel free to ask me to adjust the routine." Wii Fit Trainer said.

Peach tried her best to go along with Wii Fit Trainers routine. And she did fairly well at first. However, as things went on she started feeling...warm. Not quite the exhausting sort you feel after sufficient exercise, she had far more stamina then that, it felt more like an emotional warmth, like embarrassment but more...pleasant maybe. It was intensifying as she stared at Wii Fit Trainers backside. The urge to smack it, grab it, to pull off Wii Fit Trainers pants and expose that beautiful thing to the world.

Peach had no idea what was coming over her, but it felt nice. She felt so wam and she was so wet between her legs.

"Are you ok Peach? You sound like your breathing heavy." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"I...Um, am fine." Peach said. She was breathing a bit heavy. It was this odd heat she was feeling. She realized with a start that this must be arousal. She had never experienced such an emotion before but she had heard of it. She simply thought it wasn't something for her, because she never felt it around men.

"You sure? You are wearing quite a big dress. Maybe you want to rest a bit and change into something different." Wii fit Trainer said, pausing the routine.

"A-Actually maybe we could stop for now. I'm not giving up but..." Peach said.

"That's certainly fine, we can continue whenever you want." Wii Fit Trainer said.

Peach nodded and ran back to her room.

When she was safe in her room, she took off her dress. Her panties were soaked, so she took those off as well. Looking back she was fairly certain she had felt arousal before. All those times were in the presence of other females or when thinking about other females. She remembered it now. She knew what would relieve this sensation.

Peach began touching her clit. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body. She continued to touch it, gently at first but more firmly as time went on. Thoughts raced in her head, mostly concerning Wii Fit Trainer and her excellent bum and before Peach knew it she was shuddering and gasping her way through an orgasm.

Peach felt her mind grow clouded. Something was wrong. She didn't know exactly what. However, she felt the intense need to go take a shower. Not just because she was sweaty, it was a desperate need. Before she even knew it she was standing up and walking to the bathroom.

But something was wrong. Why did she feel so funny? Why had she forgotten about her desires? Hadn't this always happened? She'd get aroused, play with herself, shower and then...

She turned on the shower and felt the water run over her. It felt good. Really good. She felt sweaty for some reason. That was right she had been exercising hadn't she? But she had run off suddenly. Why was that? Wasn't there something she wanted to remember?

She shook her head. It was gone. It must have been nothing. She continued her shower in peace.

Outside Peach's door, Zelda had heard her gasps and moans. She smiled a bit to herself. Looks like Peach did have a sexual side.

Maybe she'd have to bring that up to her the next day at lunch.

The next day, Zelda did, in fact, bring it up at lunch.

"So Peach...I happened to be walking by your room, when I noticed you seemed to be...enjoying yourself in there." Zelda said over her cup of tea.

"Enjoying myself?" Peach said, she frowned slightly. She was both a bit confused by what Zelda meant, and trying to recall what she did yesterday afternoon. She knew she had started practice with Wii Fit Trainer. And she felt...strange afterward, though not in entirely a bad way.

She had forgotten, Peach remembered and tried to place what was happening in between exercise and her shower. She just couldn't though.

"Yeah. Like really enjoying yourself." Zelda said.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." Peach said.

"Like touching yourself." Zelda said, practically rolling her eyes. She hated when girls played dense like that. It was thoroughly annoying and quite frustrating.

"Touching...myself?" Peach said, again feeling an unfamiliar frown cross her face.

"Yeah, sexually. Please, you don't have to be coy. It's just us." Zelda said.

"Sexually? I don't think I've ever..." Peach said narrowing her eyes. She couldn't remember doing that, but...didn't it have to be true? Didn't it feel true? She was certain she had...but...

"Strange. I feel like I have done...but I can't remember." Peach said, she was breathing a bit heavily.

"Uh...yeah that is really weird." Zelda said. Something about how she was reacting right now, it was kinda turning Zelda on.

"I feel very...strange. Could you please...help me back to my room." Peach asked. Zelda licked her lips. She felt wet. The possibility of taking Peach back to her room while she was like this. Maybe she could finally seduce the other princess. See how she would look without that huge poofy dress of hers.

"Of course." Zelda said, swallowing hard.

Zelda lent her a shoulder and took her back to Peach's room. Peach gave her a key and Zelda opened it up. Peach practically fell inside and dragged Zelda with her.

"H-hey." Zelda said.

"I...I think I'm...aroused. Is that strange." Peach said. Zelda could only shudder at the wave of arousal this statement triggered.

"No. It's not strange. It's...natural." Zelda said.

"I think...I'm attracted to girls...other women. Is that natural?" Peach said.

"Y-yes. Yes of course...I myself often have an attraction for women I uh...greatly prefer them to men." Zelda said.

"Then...could you...help me." Peach said, sighing.

Zelda found her lips smacking against Peach's, her tongue darting into her mouth, and her hands wrapping around her bottom. Peach's name fit perfectly, and Zelda felt like she had fulfilled a fantasy long in coming. Soon their dresses were off and Zelda's mouth had strayed to Peach's neck, to her breasts, all down her body. Finally, she made it to her groin, taking off Peach's panties with her teeth and proceeding to lick Peach's clit.

Peach was in utter bliss herself. She recalled nothing of having any sexual encounters before...she may or may not have, but even if this was just her first it was very, very nice. Zelda was so hot and the way she worshiped her body with her mouth and tongue was just erotic brilliance.

Zelda made her cum twice and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was going to be very awkward when Peach would wake up the next day, nor remembering what had happened in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

Peach didn't wake up alone. This was...highly unusual for her. As was the fact that she was naked, and so was the person next to her. The fact that that person was a woman didn't subtract from the strangeness.

"Good morning beautiful." Zelda said with a sleepy smile.

"I...I'm terribly sorry but could I ask you what you're doing in my bed...naked?" Peach said.

"What do you mean? Yesterday we uh...got together. Hooked up." Zelda said.

"Hooked...up?" Peach said.

"Yeah, we had sex. Don't you remember?" Zelda said.

"I...I don't remember. Not at all. I didn't even know that...that could be done between two women." Peach said.

"O-Oh. I'm uh sorry about that but...you kissed me back last night, and you weren't drunk. You just seemed really horny, maybe a bit confused but..." Zelda at once got up and stood up, exposing her womanly form to Peach, who found herself quite captivated by its beauty.

Zelda, however, was in a bit of a panic.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. You probably weren't ready. Oh, I should have been more careful, shouldn't have been selfish." Zelda said pacing back and forth. It was causing her perky breasts to jiggle satisfyingly.

"I...I'm sure you did nothing to hurt me. I just wish I could remember." Peach said. Suddenly Zelda paused her pacing and looked at her. Peach was torn, this gave her a better view of her breasts and beautiful face, but a worse view of her rear which was excellent to look at in it's own right. Peach had never noticed such a fascination towards the female body before, but now she couldn't help but stare.

"You keep saying you can't remember. Is that true or are you saying it because your confused and this is all too much for you?" Zelda said.

"I am confused...but I do mean it. I can't remember. Every time I try I feel like I'm about to get a headache." Peach said.

"You said something about that yesterday. Can you remember any sexual encounters, desires, feelings, times you've touched yourself?" Zelda said.

"N-no. Though I can't help but think they were there, I have...holes in my memories. Sometimes I think of things and then they just sorta disappear from my mind. Like maybe I was thinking about sexual intimacy but it just disappeared somehow." Peach said.

"That is...quite strange. It's possible...that you are under a curse." Zelda said, her expression had turned quite serious.

"A curse?" Peach said. That did sound quite troubling.

"Yes, a curse, a spell that would erase or suppress your memories about your sexuality. Probably to cause you suffering and confusion or to keep you in line." Zelda said.

"Oh no. Is there some way to break it?" Peach said.

"Yeah, probably. I will need to do some research though. You stay here I'll find all the spell books I can." Zelda said and she ran out, leaving Peach with only the sight of her naked bum jiggling slightly as she did so.

Peach did quite enjoy looking at it. So she supposed she did have intimacy with Zelda last night, though she couldn't remember that.

However, as the minutes passed she found her memories of the conversation she had just had begin to fade. She realized it must be the curse and she tried to hold onto it as best as she could. Specifically savoring the image of Zelda running out of her room, her backside was so cute. She just wanted to grab it, touch it, spank it...

Peach blinked. Had she been thinking of something? A vague memory of Zelda's butt floated up at her. Why would she be thinking about that? Maybe since it wasn't quite as big she envied it? She did want to please the audience after all. Yes, she must have wanted to get her butt down to Zelda's size. It was still fairly big, but smaller then Peach's, and Peach supposed she could see it's appeal. Maybe that's what would please the audience.

Looking around she saw Zelda's clothes laying around. Where would that have come from? Peach tried to remember and it hurt her head. There was a scary gap in her memory spanning from yesterday afternoon to way later.

Zelda may have been a fairly spacy nerd, but she wasn't utterly out of it. She'd have remembered to put on clothing if her room hadn't been so close and it wasn't early enough that nobody was likely to be up. Besides leaving her clothing over there might help keep Peach's memory alive, or at least be a good way to get back into Peach's room.

Her room was loaded with numerous magical texts, some from Hyrule, some she had acquired since coming here. She had various texts on curses, it was only a matter of finding one that was specifically involving memory alteration.

It took her most of the morning, but she did manage to find the text and spell she was looking at. A curse to alter memories with sexual feelings as a trigger. Breaking it though wouldn't be easy.

But it would be fun.

Wii Fit Trainer had been up that morning and had seen a naked Zelda run from Peach's room back to her own. So she was pretty curious.

It was none of her business really, but quite honestly she was a bit concerned. Poking her nose into this couldn't hurt too much could it?

So Wii Fit Trainer knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked on it again. Still nothing.

A slightly louder knock and a "Peach?"

Still nothing.

A much louder knock and a firmer "Peach?"

Nothing.

She tried the door and it opened, it was unlocked, She saw Peach splayed out in her bed, with just her underwear on, grabbing hold of her head.

"I-I'm so confused." Peach muttered.

"Confused?" Wii Fit asked. She gulped. Peach really did look quite appealing. Small perky breasts and a large bum that her panties did very little to conceal.

"I think...I might like girls. Can you...help me?" Peach said.

Wii fit Trainer looked from the girl looking up at her with a desperate horny expression to the door she had left ajar. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

Why the hell not?

When Zelda got back, it was to the sight of Peach and Wii fit trainer passionately scissoring.

That sure was convenient. It got the recovery process to a good start, and she could enjoy the view while they finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Peach orgasmed and Wii Fit trainer did shortly thereafter. The fitness fanatic untangled herself from Peach and laid on the opposite side of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I apologize if I offended you." Peach said, almost deliriously.

'

"Trust me, you didn't offend me one bit." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"I'm sorry...I'm not sure...what we did so..." Peach said.

"You two had sex. It was beautiful, thanks for the show." Zelda said.

"Z-Zelda? What are you doing here? A-and your naked?" Peach said.

"Of course I am, I left here naked, but apparently your curse went into effect when I was gone. How annoying." Zelda said.

"Curse? What are you talking about?" Peach said.

"Yeah, what are you talking about." Wii fit asked.

"It's a curse that makes her forget about her sexuality after every orgasm. Probably as a means of controlling her." Zelda said.

"Oh...so I do like girls and I've been...that makes sense I think. Even though I can't really remember. There are gaps. It hurts to think about them." Peach said.

"Part of the curse's insidiousness. It makes you happy when you ignore those gaps and hurts you when you try to think about them." Zelda said.

"How can I break this curse?" Peach said.

"By sleeping with women. The more you break conditioning in a short time, the more the evidence piles up in your life, then the harder it is for the curse to operate. Eventually, the curse will snap and all your lesbian memories will come flooding back." Zelda said.

Peach gave Zelda a thoughtful look then a blush began to spread across her face.

"I...I see. So...you've come here to...engage me in intercourse?" Peach asked.

"No. Well, yeah. But you're going to need more than just me and hottie yoga pants over there. You need to sleep with as many women as possible." Zelda said.

"W-why is that?" Peach asked.

"The more people know about this the less effective the curse can be. And having different first times with a bunch of ladies will wear it down more then repeatedly having sex with us two all day. As much as I'd like that." Zelda said.

"Oh, but is there any other woman here who likes her same gender?" Peach asked.

Zelda and Wii Fit Trainer gave each other a knowing look. It wasn't like women of their preferences were lacking much in terms of options in this place.

"Yeah, we know a few." Zelda said.

"Oh, I see." Peach said blinking.

"Cmon, get your big butt out of bed. We need to hit it while the hittings good. It's going to be awkward if the curse goes into effect before you can get a girl in bed." Zelda said.

"Oh, of course. But I have one more question." Peach said.

"Yes?" Zelda said.

"Do you like my butt the size it is? Or does it need to be toned down?" Peach said.

"Honey, your backside is beautiful. It would be a crime against nature to slim it down." Zelda said.

"Really?" Peach said.

"Really." Zelda said. Peach smiled. She felt warmth, both in her chest and considerably lower down.

Wii Fit meanwhile had snuck out of bed and was getting dressed.

"I hope you know you're coming with us Wii Fit." Zelda said.

"Why? I mean, I'm as concerned about Peach's wellbeing as you but uh...don't you have this handled?" Wii Fit said.

"No. I need as much help as I can get with this amnesiac lesbian newbie." Zelda said.

"Ugh. Fine. But you owe me for this." Wii Fit said.

"Fine by me." Zelda said with a wink. Wii Fit Trainer rolled her eyes. It had been ages since the two had sex, but Zelda was pretty sure she could talk her back into her bed. Keeping her along for the ride wasn't entirely for unselfish reasons.

The three got dressed and headed out, but not before Zelda left a handprint in Peach's rear. Her fat backside looked so good in her panties and it jiggled so satisfyingly when she slapped it.

"Wh-Why did you slap me there." Peach said.

"Because it's an excellent ass, and maybe the pain would act as a bit of a memory stimulant." Zelda said with a smirk. Peach blushed. She didn't mind the pain at all. She actually quite liked the sensation.

Peach never thought liking girls would be so much fun.

The trio left Peach's room and began heading for Peach's next girl. Thankfully her room wasn't two far away, and she was likely to still be in there.

Zelda went to the door and knocked on it. She didn't get an immediate answer, so she tried again a bit louder.

"What! It's way too early. Could you please leave me alone?" The voice called out.

\

"Samus, there's a pretty girl out here who wants to fuck you and you're really going to leave her horny and desperate for a couple more winks?" Zelda said.

Silence. Then the sounds of scrambling. Finally, the door emerged to reveal Samus in just a bra and panties.

"Ok Zelda, question is do you want to top first or should...wait Peach is here? And Wii Fit...what the hells going on here? This better not be a trick?" Samus said.

"It's no trick. Peach here wants to have sex with you." Zelda said.

"Peach? Are you sure? I thought she was straight or at least not interested in women...maybe not sex altogether. What's the sudden change?" Samus said.

"Do you want to fuck her or not?" Zelda said.

Samus looked Peach over. She sure was cute. And the way she was blushing and couldn't quite keep her eyes off of Samus' body...well there was no doubt she was into women.

"All right then. Don't worry, I'll be real gentle on you. I'll show you a good time." Samus said.

It didn't take long before Peach was nude and riding Samus' strap on like she was a pro, letting out those sexy moans. Her ass and perky breasts jiggling as she kept bouncing up and down on the dildo.

Samus smacked her ass one last time and Peach came with a sexy little cry, and then dismounted off of Samus.

"I didn't know you had that in ya." Samus said.

"I didn't either. B-But I'm really glad I do now." Peach said with a smile, she was cuddling up close to Samus, who was feeling pretty cocky. Every other girl she'd done here had been experienced in the lesbian arts and sciences. There was something satisfying about dealing with a newbie.

"You like getting your ass smacked don't ya?" Samus said.

"I think I do...you like my rear? Striking it...looking at it?" Peach asked.

"Of course. In my personal opinion, you have one of the best asses here." Samus said.

Peach had already been smiling, but the way it brightened after that was quite astonishing.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was really hot and all girls but we need to get moving." Zelda said.

"Ha? What the hell are you talking about?" Samus asked.

"She's got a curse and she has to sleep with as many women as possible to break it." Zelda said.

"That's like the best curse ever." Samus said.

"Well for most of her life she couldn't remember her sexuality." Zelda said.

"Nevermind then/" Samus said.

"So anyway you want to come join us or not?" Zelda asked.

"Join you guys and help pick up chicks for Peach to bang...sure sounds like fun." Samus said with a shrug.

"Get dressed then please." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Ok then, I'll grab my Zero suit." Samus said.

"Maybe get a bit more dressed then that? Having to watch Peach have sex with a bunch of girls is enough of a clit tease as it is without you walking around like that." Wii Fit said.

"All of my other outfits are about as tight and cover less skin." Samus said.

"Zero suit it is then." Wii Fit said. Samus smiled and hopped out of bed to get dressed, exposing her rather large shapely ass to Zelda and Wii Fit. Wii Fit closed her eyes and attempted to embrace her inner zen, otherwise, she was going to jump her bones right then and there and they really didn't have the time.

Peach got ready and then suddenly looked around.

"Um...what am I doing here with you guys again?" Peach asked.

Zelda sighed. She'd have to explain this in transit.

"...Ah, so I'm a lesbian. That would explain why I couldn't look away from Samus changing." Peach said, as Zelda finished explaining. Peach was now holding Zelda's hand as she took her to their next target.

Zelda knew exactly where Corrin would be. She would have finished up her training by now, and have hit the showers. Which was just perfect.

"You want me to go in the showers while Corrin is in there?" Peach asked.

"Yes. And seduce her." Zelda said.

"Ok...what if someone else is in there?" Peach asked.

"Seduce them too." Zelda said.

"Oh...I suppose that would maybe work." Peach said with a blush.

"So take off your dress and get in there. You've done it a thousand times." Zelda said.

"Yeah but not too...be with a woman." Peach said.

"Don't be a baby about this. Your a hot girl and Corrin digs hot girls." Zelda said.

"With big butts?" Peach said.

"Yes. Now strip nude and flaunt that fat ass." Zelda said. Reluctantly Peach did just that, getting a smack on the aforementioned tush as Zelda pushed her in.

Corrin was beautiful. Zelda always knew that but knowing now that she was interested in women...it was an entirely a different experience. Peach felt her eyes stray down Corrins fit but curvy body.

"Peach are you...ogling me?" Corrin asked.

"U-Uh...yes. I suppose I was. I couldn't help but admire your body. It is exceptionally well-shaped and beautiful." Peach said a bit shyly.

"Thanks. You have a great body yourself." Corrin said.

"Really? You think so?" Peach said.

"Of course. You're dead sexy. If you were a lesbian I'd...well." Corrin said, realizing a bit late she was going a bit far. Quite honestly Peach's gaze and nude body were making her wet, and she was always horny after a training session.

"You don't think my rear is...unsightly?" Peach said.

"Hardly. I can barely keep my hands off it, much less my eyes." Corrin said.

"Well then...the thing about me being a lesbian. Well, it's true. I am, and I'm very interested in you." Peach said. Corrin's eyes lit up and she turned to face Peach. The two kissed, Corrin was...very good and Peach could tell she was quite experienced, which only made Peach even hornier. Corrins hands quickly began their eagar search of Peach's body, one hand straying to her large bottom and groping it, while the other hand felt Peach's breasts. Peach let out a gasp. Her hands felt so good on her body.

Peach wasn't to be denied her chances to touch and taste. Her hands tongue and mouth exploring Corrin's body when she had her turn.

Not too much cleaning took place for the next half an hour. It was quite satisfying nevertheless.

"That was pretty fucking hot." Samus said. Corrin jumped.

"Gods you scared me! What were you people watching us?" Corrin said.

"Why are you so surprised, this is hardly the first time I've spied on the womans showers. " Samus said.

"You really shouldn't do that. Why not just sneak peaks while your showering like a normal person." Corrin said.

"That takes away a good chunk of the taboo though." Samus said.

"Whatever, can you just let me get dressed." Corrin said.

"Well see, the changing room is currently being taken up by Zelda and Wii fit...they got a bit too hot and bothered by that display and had to take care of it." Samus said.

An awkard silence passed as Samus, Corrin and Peach all stared each other down.

"Well we are both naked and your practically there yourself..." Corrin said.

"Want to...shower with us? I don't know if we got suffeciently clean." Peach said. Samus smirked.

"Abso-fucking-lutly." Samus said.


End file.
